powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Bison Change BisonKing
is the personal Mecha and Robo of StarNinger, which resembles a Wild West-era sheriff. It is a combination of two of his personal OtomoNins: Bison King Buggy'''http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ninnin/syurikenjin/buggy.html/ and '''Rodeomaru. Overview Designed to reflect the Western Ninja characteristics of its pilot StarNinger, with Bison King Buggy's design resembles a 4-wheel All-Terrain Vehicle (ATV) adapted with Bison characteristics and Rodeomaru resembling a turquoise Shinobimaru that acts as a cowboy that literally rides the giant four-wheeled beast. BisonKing is formed when StarNinger spins the OtomoNin Shuriken - Bison in his Ninja StarBurger and the command is announced. Rodeomaru ejects itself from Bison King Buggy while its top and bottom parts split up, with the hind wheels forming the legs while the front wheels become the shoulders. The top part of Bison King Buggy then re-attaches itself onto the chest of the upright robot, with Rodeomaru combining with it once again. Completing the transformation will be the giant OtomoNin Shuriken - Bison placed on the head of Rodeomaru and the mask covering its face. Once it becomes BisonKing, StarNinger would control the robot using bike controls that are right below the saddle rope. BisonKing's main arsenal is the , which can not only rapid-fire bullets at giant Youkai at long-range, but also has a short bayonet blade which can slash at enemies for a melee option as well. BisonKing's finisher attack is , where StarNinger utilizes his Star Sword Gun to fire at the giant Youkai, and BisonKing loads up its shot using Bison Rifle's bayonet blade like a pump-action grip, then fire a barrage of shots that punctures holes all over the giant Youkai's body to obliterate it. History The OtomoNin components for BisonKing was created by Kinji Takigawa, whom also created the arsenals of StarNinger via Yoshitaka Igasaki's guidebook. Of course, since Kinji built it from the guide, it is possible that the whole BisonKing components were inspired from UFOmaru. However, it is also revealed that Kinji also enlisted the help of Tetsunosuke Saika, hired over the internet, to assist in creating Rodeomaru. Shortly after arriving in Japan, StarNinger made his first appearance on top of Bison King Buggy ridden by Rodeomaru after Youkai Nekomata was destroyed once and for all by Shurikenjin Paon, making his observation on the Ninningers before disappearing as quickly as he came. StarNinger later made his presence known to the Ninningers when he summoned Rodeomaru and Bison King Buggy to fight the enlarged Youkai Ittan-momen, who had incapacitated Shurikenjin Drago by turning Dragomaru to stone. With Bison King Buggy attacking Ittan-momen with its horns, Rodeomaru disembarked and faced the Youkai, using its lasso to disarm him by removing his magic staff, thus returning Dragomaru to normal. AoNinger, not willing to have the new Ninja Ally stealing the spotlight, unleashed the Drago Burst on the Youkai before Rodeomaru jumped off Shurikenjin Drago to the Ninningers' shock. StarNinger then wrapped the battle up, combining Rodeomaru and Bison King Buggy into BisonKing for the first time and quickly destroying Ittan-momen with the Bison: Wild Buster. Immediately after, BisonKing then seperated back again with Rodeomaru riding Bison King Buggy off into the distance. Components OtomoNin Bison King Buggy The is the vehicle that Rodeomaru rides on when summoned. When StarNinger summons this using his OtomoNin Shuriken - Bison, it appears as a single wheel, splits into four which makes Rodeomaru appears and the body manifests itself allowing Rodeomaru to ride on it. Despite the summoning being both, only Rodeomaru's name is announced when both arrive together. StarNinger can go directly inside Bison King Buggy to control both OtomoNins unlike that of the core Ninningers. In this instance the controls are done using saddle rope movements from the cockpit, similar to a cowboy riding a real bull in the American Southwest. The Star Sword-Gun can be rested at the back of the cockpit to be made accessible when needed. The Bison King Buggy can move and maneuver at high speeds on extremely uneven terrain similar to those of an All-Terrain Vehicle (ATV), and also fire lightning bolts at giant Youkai at medium-range from its horns. OtomoNin Rodeomaru The is the other of StarNinger's Otomo Nins that is summoned together with Bison King Buggy and the one that rides it. Designed similarly to those of AkaNinger's Shinobimaru, Rodeomaru can eject off the Bison King Buggy to launch rapid attacks, with its punching style seeming to be that from a boxer, and has a giant lasso just like a Western cowboy, similar to what Shinobimaru can eject off Shurikenjin itself. But unlike Shinobimaru, Rodeomaru can be remotely controlled when StarNinger himself is inside the cockpit within Bison King Buggy. In reference to Shinobimaru's ability to act outside the Shurikenjin formation, Rodeomaru can also hold and uses the Bison Rifle on his own. Alternatively, StarNinger can also control Rodeomaru the same way the core Ninningers control their own OtomoNins while Rodeomaru battles solo against giant Youkai. Additional Combinations King Shuriken Gattai King Shurikenjin is the combination between BisonKing and Shurikenjin. This combination can only be made possible using the extremely powerful with the command . In this new combination, BisonKing's legs splits up and are attached underneath Shurikenjin's legs with the rear wheels folded inwards. Its rear-skirt armor is inverted over and attaches itself to become Shurikenjin's own rear-skirt armor. BisonKing's arms are folded and attached to the front hands of Shurikenjin where the joints the previously connected the arms to the body of BisonKing, reveals a bigger pair of hands within. Bison King Buggy's bison-head is removed from the saddle and the Giant OtomoNin Shuriken: Red removed from Shurikenjin to be re-attached with the saddle part of BisonKing (arm parts transferred to the BisonKing body from Shurikenjin's own), Completing the transformation will be the bison-head attaching both Giant OtomoNin Shurikens of Bison (on top) and Red (at the bottom) to form a giant horn-like head piece that is placed on Rodeomaru's head, with the front of BisonKing's saddle flipping upwards to form a brand new new mask over Rodeomaru's face. StarNinger's cockpit controls within BisonKing will be transferred into the front area of Shurikenjin's cockpit when the combination is completed. King Shurikenjin's main arsenal is the , a complete weapon combination of Shurikenjin's Drago Sword & Drago Shield and BisonKing's Bison Rifle into one single bladed weapon. King Shurikenjin's finisher attack is , where all six Ninningers charge up their Ninja Ichibantous and Star Sword-Gun (for StarNinger) to deal a straight-downwards earth-splitting slash, with the light energies of Shinobimaru on the front and Rodeomaru at the top granting maximum energy charge to the Bison-Drago Sword and delivers a unprecedented cross-slash finishing blow powerful enough to take down a giant and crazy Raizo Gabi together with two Gashadokuros. BisonKing Surfer is the combination between BisonKing and OtomoNin Surfermaru. BisonKing Drago is the combination between BisonKing and OtomoNin Dragomaru. Cockpit BisonKing_cockpit.png|BisonKing's cockpit KingShurikenjin_cockpit.png|Shurikenjin's cockpit inside King Shurikenjin (added with BisonKing's controls) BisonKingDrago_cockpit.jpg|BisonKing Drago's cockpit Nin Shuriken - Summons both the OtomoNin Rodeomaru and OtomoNin Bison King Buggy in which Rodeomaru rides on. Also used to combine both OtomoNins into BisonKing. This Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . Notes * As with all mecha in this series, Bison King shares some similarities to past mecha ** BisonKing's design may have been inspired by Heavy Starbeast GoTaurus from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, which also follows a bull-based carrier zord with a humanoid controller-theme that can form a robot when both of them are combined, re-modeled with the adaptation of OtomoNin-based design formats. ** Rodeomaru's ability to ride Bison King Buggy is refrence to how Dekaranger Robo from Dekaranger can ride on top of DekaBike or how Go-Buster Ace can ride on top of Buster Vehicle LT-06 ** The cockpit concept of simply adding the controls of BisonKing straight into the centre-front of the original Shurikenjin's cockpit is a reference to Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger where GoZyuJin's controls are relocated onto GokaiOh's cockpit when the two mechas combine into one. ** The presently toy exclusive form Shurikenjin Texas mirrors how the mecha in Magiranger could theoretically change chest units around (Magiranger using MagiPhoenix and Dark Magic Knight Wolzard). **BisonKing's head might be based on Red Puncher and Red Blocker from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, as they share a similar visor shape with their pilots. Category:Two-Piece Combination Category:Mecha (Ninninger) Category:Gold Mecha